Alchemy
by elisalizzbeth
Summary: Ed and Al have just come back from a shopping and visiting trip with their friends. While they were out they found a magnificent invention. An iPod touch! See what happens when the boys discover the alchemy app!
1. The iPod

Ed slumped onto the sofa.

"A hard day Al," he said pulling his shoes off his feet, "But we finally got them,"

Ed held a small box out in front of him.

"Yes brother. I'm sure it was worth the trouble though." Al replied, bringing him a glass of orange juice.

"Yep."

Al came and sat beside his brother carrying a box the same as his.

"Right let's open them." Ed grinned clapping his hands together and forming a knife on his auto-mail arm.

The two brothers ripped the boxes apart and pulled out... their shiny, new... iPod's!

Ed's face lit up. Ever since they had heard about them while visiting their friends Lizzie and Maxine they had wanted one. Now they finally had one their lives were complete! The brothers were ecstatic!

"I need to get angry birds on mine!" Ed yelled running across the room to a plug on the wall so he could charge it.

"I'm going to get Facebook so I can talk to Winry and Rosé!" Al said holding down the on button triumphantly. He knew it was pre-charged.

"Hey!" Ed yelled, "You better not flirt with either of them Al! You know I like them! Well I suppose you can flirt with Rosé."

If Al could blush, he would have done.

"I don't want to flirt with either of them brother. I just want to keep in touch. That's all." Al mumbled.

"Well good because we don't have time for girls anyway." Ed pointed out while furiously tapping his screen.

"Yes brother." Al whispered, "Brother you're gonna break it if you keep hitting it that hard!"

Ed stopped and took a deep breath.

"They did warn us that we would have to be patient." he said putting the iPod on the floor next to him.

"Brother,"

"Yes Al," Ed said staring at his screen.

"I can't get it to work."

Ed looked up.

"Oh," Ed said as it dawned on him, "It's heat sensitive and with you being made out of metal, well you have no heat."

"Oh..." Al sighed glumly.

"It's okay though Al!" Ed smiled, "You can use the heat producing gloves that are in my room."

"Why do you...?"

Al didn't finish. He decided not to bother asking because he probably wouldn't get a simple answer anyway. He walked up the stairs and returned with a pair of white 'heat gloves'.

When the brothers had finally got their iPods set up they went on the app store.

"Al?"

"Yes brother?"

"What apps are you going to get?"

"Um not sure. Definitely Facebook and probably some sort of reading thing. Why?"

"I can't decide what to get."

Ed sat back on the floor and picked up his iPod. He clicked on Notes and began to write out his recent alchemic findings. It then popped into his head.

"Al, do you think they have an alchemy app?"

Al looked up from his book about robots and dragons and thought.

"They might do, they do say apple have an app for everything..."

Ed considered this for only a second before proceeding to type 'alchemy' into the search box. After a few seconds some apps popped up.

"Al, they have an alchemy app!" Ed told him excitedly, "And it's free!"

Ed clicked on the green install icon by the side of the logo. He waited patiently, twiddling his thumbs until it had fully installed.


	2. Alchemy

Ed stared at the screen. Before him was a menu screen for his new alchemy game he had just installed.

"Al, have you got alchemy yet?"

"Just downloading it now brother." Al said while the blue bar spread across the bottom of the game.

"Well hurry up Al I want to get started!" Ed said impatiently.

"Done brother," Al said as the game opened up.

"Let's get going then." Ed said grinning and pushing the new game button.

Ed waited while the instructions popped up all over the screen. A band appeared at the top of the screen along with four scroll like buttons with 'water', 'fire', 'air' and 'soil' written on. This confused Ed.

"Al,"

"Yes?"

"Where's the transmutation circle?" Ed said waving his finger across the screen.

"I don't know, but if you'd read the instructions you would know that you don't need a circle brother." Al said concentrating on his game.

"Well I didn't read them 'cause I didn't think I'd need to! Just tell me what to do you doofus!" Ed said, furiously yanking the charger out of the bottom of his iPod and jumping onto the sofa next to his brother.

"Well you just click one of these at the top of the screen. Then click another one and put it on top of it and it changes into something else. See."

Ed watched as the two elements shrunk together and came back as alcohol.

"Wow! Thanks Al!" Ed said leaning back on the sofa.

The two brothers spent the next half an hour creating as many things as they could.

"Brother? We should probably go in to see Roy now. Brother?"

Ed looked up at Al. He prodded the menu button and slowly got to his feet stretching.

"Al, I made 21 different things." Ed said a little sleepily.

"That's good brother."

"What about you Al?" Ed asked.

"Oh, I got bored after a while so I only made a few things."

Ed looked shocked!

"But Al, this could help us find a way to get your body back," Ed said in disbelief.

"Brother, it's only a game..." Al said a bit worried about his brother's sanity now.

"Al let's go now." Ed said dropping it.

The two brothers left their iPods on the table and walked out to go and see Roy.


	3. Confiscation

"Can we come in?" Ed asked sighing a little.

"Come on in Fullmetal." a glum voice said from the other side of the door.

The boys walked in and stood in front of an extremely tidy desk.

Ed sat down and pulled out his iPod that he had previously hidden in his jacket.

"Brother." Al whispered, "You should be listening not playing on your iPod!"

"Don't worry Al. I brought yours as well!"

"Oh thanks brother!" Al said happily grabbing it out of his hands, "Wait, no brother! You should be paying attention!"

That rant was over heard by Mustang.

"What is this thing you two are arguing over?"

"Oh nothing!" Al said nervously.

"Our brand new iPod touch's! What are you going to do about it?" Ed said challengingly.

"I'm confiscating them." Roy Mustang said confidently walking towards the brothers.

"Only if you can catch me!" Ed screamed putting his iPod back in his pocket and catapulting himself out of the window.

"Oh boy! Al, look after my office while I go and retrieve your brother." Roy Mustang sighed and jumped out of the window in pursuit of Ed.

"Oh, yeah, bye then." Al said sliding down the wall and sitting in the corner.

"Ed, just stop running! You know I'm going to get you eventually!" Roy Mustang bellowed already running out of breath.

"There's no way an oldie like you could catch up with me!" Ed yelled back. He was now out of reach of the flame alchemist.

"Yeah!" Roy shouted back, "There's no way I could get through all the spaces a midget like you could get through!"

"I'M NOT A MIDGET!" Ed yelled skidding to a stop.

"Got ya!" Roy said gaining on the boy. He clicked his fingers and a shot of fire ripped its way towards Ed who ran out of the way round a corner just in time.

"Is that all you've got?" Ed said galloping down a narrow alley and weaving in and out of market stalls.

Roy was now very far behind and had no chance of catching him.

"Ed you've beat me!" he shouted. Roy knew Ed couldn't resist knowing he'd won something.

Sure enough Ed popped up from behind a barrel with a big goofy grin spread across his face.

"You're such a loser Ro..." before Ed could finish Riza jumped out and pinned Ed to the floor.

"Thanks for your help Riza, much appreciated." Roy Mustang smiled.

"Glad I could help Sir." she replied returning his smile, "What do you want me to do with him?"

"Can you take his coat please, you can then let him go."

Riza took Ed's coat and gave it to Mustang.

"Hey Mustang! My coats my signature thing!" Ed yelled clapping behind his back, "And no one can take it away!"

Ed slammed his hands onto the ground and it rippled.

Roy back flipped out off the way just in time as a hole appeared on the spot his was just stood on.

"Ed you know you have to do better than that to beat me!" Roy said smiling still looking at the coat.

A grin spread across Ed's face.

"Look around Mustang."

Roy looked up to see stone poles surrounding him. Ed had been learning things on his trip.

"Well done Fullmetal." Roy praised, "But just how do you propose to retrieve your iPod now?"


	4. Roy Discovers Something

Roy finally decided to sit down. He yawned as he sprawled himself across the pavement. The rain dripped down his back and off his hair onto his gloves.

"Damn this rain." he sighed, "I'd be out by now if it hadn't begun to rain.

Roy was still stuck in Ed's make shift cage and had been since 6pm, it was now about 11pm. Roy sighed and pulled the iPod out of his drenched coat pocket.

"What's so special about this thing anyway?"

He wondered out loud flipping it over in his hands. He pushed the middle button and the screen lit up. Roy slid the arrow across the bottom of the screen. When the pass code keyboard popped up he typed '2639'. The menu screen appeared.

"Ed, Ed you're so predictable. Fancy having 'body' as your pass code."

Roy clicked on games. Confusion flooded his face.

"Alchemy?"

Roy had found Ed's favourite app.

"Wow! I'd better have a go then, I'm sure I can easily beat Ed's high score!"

Roy clicked on the icon and waited for it to load.

"Do I want to 'Load Workshop' or 'Start Reactions'? Well I'm sure I should start a new one so..."

Roy clicked on 'Start Reactions' and began playing. He was absorbed by the many elements he was creating without a transmutation circle. He'd made vodka, a volcano, clay, mercury and many other exciting elements.

"Right so I have clay and life. Oooo wow a Golem."

Roy flicked the Golem away into the vortex thing in the corner of the screen.

"Right let's put everything with Golem."

Roy proceeded to do this. He flicked through the list popping everything he could on top of the Golem, dragging it away when nothing had happened. He was about to give up when he dragged 'Life' on. The elements shrunk.

"Mustang? Why are you still in there?" Riza said watching Mustang who had a shocked expression spread across his face.

"It's raining. I couldn't get out."

"It stopped raining at about 4 hours ago."

Roy looked up from his shocking discovery. He clicked his fingers and ran out of the cage.

"Where are you going now?" Riza shouted.

"To Ed and Al's! Can you get the Furra and send him over?"

"Yes! Why?"

"He'll find out when he gets there!"

Riza saluted and ran towards the Furra's office.


	5. The Furra's Decision

Riza nervously knocked on the door.

"Enter!" the Furra's voice bellowed from behind the door.

Riza swallowed and slowly pushed the door open.

She walked into a big open office with a large oak desk behind which the Furra sat in his military uniform. The walls were a deep red colour and tapestries were hanging all around.

"Um Furra, sir..." Riza began.

"Come take a seat." the man smiled, beckoning her to a seat in front of him.

"Well sir, Mustang wishes to see you at the Elric's if at all possible."

"Of course!" the Furra smiled, "What is it that he wants?"

"He didn't tell me sir," Riza stated, "He said you'd have to find out when you got there."

"I love a bit of mystery," the Furra said slamming his hands on his desk and standing up, "Let's go then!"

"Are you sure you want to go sir." Riza said surprised.

"Why wouldn't I go?"

"Oh, never mind sir."

Riza saluted and accompanied the Furra out of the building.

KNOCK KNOCK

"One minute!" Ed shouted.

"Hurry up Ed and open the blasted door!" Mustang shouted back at the boy enthusiastically.

"Mustang? You better be coming to give me my iPod!" he yelled swinging the door open and holding out his hand.

Mustang barged into Ed and sent him flying to the floor.

"Wow! Mustang that's abuse!" he screamed brushing himself off and getting to his feet.

"No time Ed! Make yourself presentable! The Furra will be here anytime now!" he said while shoving numerous ornaments into draws.

"Did you just say the Furra!" Ed shouted at Roy while following him round taking everything back out of the draws.

"Yep!" Roy said running around in search of a vacuum.

"WHY?" Ed shouted grabbing the man by the shoulders.

Roy smiled and flipped Ed.

"Wow! What was that for! Damn it Mustang!" Ed said stiffly pushing himself to a sitting position.  
Al, who had been hiding in the corner the whole time stood up suddenly.

"The Furra's coming up the drive!"

Roy stopped hoovering and ran to pick up Ed. With Ed picked up and brushed off he proceeded to scoot Al from the corner to the middle of the room. He finally smoothed his uniform out just as the Furra entered the house.


	6. Mistake

The Furra walked into the house, Riza trailing behind.

"Mustang, Edward, Alfonse," he said bowing to each of them in turn, "What is it you wanted me to see?"

Mustang looked excitedly at Ed. Confused Ed stepped forward and bowed to the Furra.

"Well," Ed said straightening up and twiddling his thumbs, "Mustang came to my house a few moments ago and started cleaning up so I don't really know what's going on at all."

The Furra frowned.

"What about you Alfonse?"

"I was just stood in the corner the whole time."

A frown once again spread on his face.

"It seems you have explaining to do Mustang."

Roy practically jumped at the Furra.

"Ed, that amazing little midget right there,"

"I'm not a midget!" Ed screamed.

"Him, he has an iPod touch!"

"What's that?" the Furra asked.

"It's this!" Mistang said excitedly, yanking it out if his inside pocket and waving it in the Furra's face.

"What does it do?"

"Oh lots of things," Mustang said with a wave of his hand, "But the best bit is this."

Mustang swiped the screen and put in the passcode.

"You went on my iPod!" Ed bellowed while being held out of Mustangs reach by Al.

Roy ignored him and proceeded with his show. He opened up Alchemy. The Furra looked more interested now.

"And watch this," Mustang said dragging a Golem onto the screen. He then flicked back and found Life. He slowly dragged it onto the Golem. The Furra's face lit up!

"Ed."

"Yes Sir?"

"Can you get every alchemist one of these if I give you enough money?"


	7. Buying

"Why does the Furra want everyone to have iPods?" Ed asked Al while they walked through meddowhall in Sheffield.

"I don't know brother. We'll have to ask Mustang what he showed him."

"Yeah, I suppose," Ed sighed.

After a few more minutes the brothers found the apple shop.

"Hello," Ed said, "We would like to buy all the iPods you have."

The small, blonde shop assistant turned round. Gasping she fainted.

"Well she was helpful." Ed whispered to Al.

"Is she okay?" Al asked looking at the girl on the floor.

"Yeah, she's fine Al."

Ed walked to the other side of the store and tapped a black haired boy on the shoulder.

"How can I help you sir," the man said turning to face Ed.

"Wow, cool suit dude!" he said looking at Al.

"Oh, thanks!"

Someone thought he was cool!

"Like I tried to explain to that girl," Ed explained, gesturing to the girl who was still spread out in the floor, "We would like to buy all the iPod touch's you have."

The man was very shocked. First by the girl sprawled across the floor, second by the request.

"Are you sure?" he asked doubtably

"Yep 100%!" Ed was getting impatient.

"What generation do you want?"

Ed didn't know how to answer that so he pulled out his own iPod.

"This one!"

"That's a fourth generation!" he said in disbelief, "They are really expensive!"

"Is this enough?" Ed asked reaching into his pocket and pulling out a brown envelope. He ripped it open and revealed hundreds of 5, 10 and 20 pound notes.

"Wow! You're loaded!" the assistant gasped.

"... Thank you?" Ed said a little confused.

"Let me go and see how many we have."

The man disappeared into the back of the shop.

"Al, why are all these people so... weird?"

Al scanned the room.

"I don't know brother." he said confidently.

"Me neither Al, me neither."

The man soon returned with another slightly taller, ginger man.

"These are all the iPods we have in at the moments."

Ed counted the pile.

"But there's only about 15! We need a lot more than that!"

"I'm sorry but that's the best we can do for the moment." the ginger man replied.

Ed sighed.

"I suppose it'll do for now. How much?"

"£3735 please."

Ed slapped the money on the counter and with his brothers help picked up the iPods and left.


	8. Amazon

Ed slung himself onto the sofa and kicked off his shoes.

"Al can you grab the new laptop please."

"Yes brother!" Al said happily running to the four massive bags lent up against the door frame.

Al handed Ed the laptop and went out to find a cat to cuddle.

Ed flicked up the lid of the laptop and switched it on. The apple popped onto the screen and after a while the set up screen came on. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello, Edward Elric," Ed said balancing the phone between his ear and his shoulder.

"Hello Fullmetal," Roys giddy voice trickled through the phone.

"Oh it's you," Ed said not pleased to be hearing his voice, "What do you want,"

"Oh I'm just checking up on my favourite little man!"

"IM NOT TOO SMALL TO BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS!" Ed screetched dropping the phone. He quickly picked it up.

"There you go over exaggerating again. It's so cute!"

Ed tensed up but after a moment of thought he decided Mustang wasn't worth it.

"And again Mustang, what do you really want?" He was getting impatient.

"Did you get all the iPods we need?"

"The shop only had 15." Ed sighed finally finishing the set up, "The Furra said there was a site on the Internet that sold them so I'm going to look now,"

"Furra!" Mustang yelled covering the phone slightly, "Ed got 15 and he's looking on the Internet for more!"

"Good!" the Furra's muffled voice replied.

"The Furra's impressed Ed," Mustang reported happily.

"Can I talk to him for a second Mustang?" Ed question now concentrating on logging on.

"What's the magic word?" Roy said giddily like a 5 year old girl.

"Just... Please Mustang." Ed really couldn't be bothered to argue.

After a short conversation with Mustang the Furra came to the phone.

"What would you like Edward?"

"I just need to know stuff about the site. What's it called?"

"It's amazon Edward and the account username is 'HotFurra' capital h and capital f and the

password is 'smoking' no capitals."

Ed typed all this in and got onto amazon.

"Thanks sir." Ed said.

"That's okay, you're going to be much more famous than I am soon Edward Elric,"

"What do you..."

Before Ed could finish the Furra hung up.

Ed clicked in the search box and typed in '4th generation iPod touch'.

"Why are there so many!"


	9. Oops

Chapter 9  
Author Note: numbers of iPods on Amazon aren't accurate. Enjoy! :)

"Right that's 165 iPods ordered and paid for," Ed took a deep breath and put the computer by his side, "Let's find out why I'm doing this."

He pulled out his iPod and put his pass code in.

"It must be Alchemy related so let's assume it's something to do with the alchemy app." Ed deduced, out loud, for some reason.

He tapped on 'Alchemy and when it loaded he loaded his 'workshop'.

"Oh! New things!" Ed said happily, "I must have leveled up or something!"

He happily sat flicking through the new objects he had. Until...

"It's... It's... It's a hu-hu-hu-human!" Ed screamed at the top of his voice.

Al was now making his way back with a suit full of kittens when he heard his brothers scream.

"Brother!" Al yelled frantically, "Come on kitties, let's go and save brother!"

Al jogged off towards the house, slowly so he didn't hurt the cats.

"Al! Al! Al! Al!" Ed shouted running excitedly out of the house.

Unfortunately Al had just turned up on the step and Ed smashed straight into him knocking himself out.

"Brother? Brother?" Al's voice ripped into Ed's head.

"Where am I?" Ed asked rubbing his eyes.

"You're in our hou..."

"OMG the armor talked!" Ed screamed, "Stay back! I don't want probing!"

Al stared at his brother.

"Brother? It's Al?"

"Who's Al? Who am I? And why do I look like such a nob?" Ed questioned looking down at his clothes, "I look like some sort of crap ninja! Why am I so small?"

Al gasped. There was something seriously wrong with Ed.


	10. Amnesia

Author Note: Double Digits!

"I've tied him onto the bed because he keeps trying to run away." Al mumbled quietly to the doctor.  
"What exactly is wrong with him?"

"He doesn't seem to know who I am and he doesn't remember anything about alchemy. That's pretty bad as he is the fullmetal alchemist."

"Wow! I heard that guy was really good but kinda small. It's an honor!"

Al looked towards the room hoping his brother would run out and have a rant at the doctor like he normally would. No such luck.

"So what's wrong with him?"

"I don't know for certain yet but it sounds like amnesia."

"How long will it last for? He's a very important person."

"I know, and if there was anything I could do I would do it. However amnesia is very tricky and there isn't really a 'cure' as such but I should still have a look just to check."

Al nodded and took the doctor into his brother's room.

Ed was still writhing around on the bed. His hands and feet were tied to the bed posts with rope and a big stretch of rope was tied round his middle.

"Ed there's a doctor here to see you."

"Finally a doctor! Untie me so I can escape then do your mental test on him."

The doctor glanced at Al before coming closer to Ed.

"I'm her to check you for amnesia actually Edward."

Just then his right sleeve slipped down and he saw the metal.

"Holy crap! What's with my arm! I'm sure it's not meant to look like that!"

"Wow! What happened to him?" the doctor asked Al.

"It's a long story!" he said, "Please just do the check up."

Al sighed. He was quickly becoming impatient.

"You're the fullmetal alchemist so you must know a lot about alchemy yes?"

"Who's the fullmetal alchemist and what the hell is alchemy! Damn you! If you're not going to help then I'll just get out myself!" Ed shouted at the doctor as he continued to struggle.

"Yes, it's definitely amnesia." the doctor clarified.

"Thank you but can you please take your money and go now."

"One thing before I go," the doctor said, "The amnesia should wear off with time but if you need to change him back to normal and you can wait, you'll have to get him to bash his head and knock himself out again."

"Thank you." Al said again showing the doctor out.

"Goodbye." the doctor said waving and turning to walk back into central.

Al sighed and returned to Ed.

"Stay away from me freak. Did the doctor tell you what was wrong with my fricking arm?" Ed yelled.

"Umm yeah," Al started, "He said that it's meant to be like that."

"I think I'm going to have to trust you. For now." Ed said finally relaxing slightly.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I'm pretty sure I would have said something by now. I would have a chance of getting off the bed." Ed said tiredly.

Just then his mobile rang.

"Do I need to get that?"

Al shrugged but pulled Ed's phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear.

"Hello... what's my name?"

"Edward Elric," Al whispered.

"Edward Elric here."

"Okay..." the Furra said from the other side of the phone.

"Who is this?"

"It's Furra Bradley Edward?"

"Al it's the Furra?"

Al slapped the phone out of his hand and onto the floor.

"What was that for?"

"Hello Furra sir."

"Alphonse?" he asked a bit bewildered.

"Sorry about that, brother isn't quite himself."

"Well I'd like to see him tomorrow morning at 8. That's all."

Before all could say another word the line went dead.

"Oh no," he said a loud.


	11. A Terrible Meeting

"So, this Furra guy's in charge and he wanted me to get a load of iPods for no reason at all?" Ed asked Al.

"Yes brother!" Al said as if he was talking to a toddler.

"What's my name again?"

Al sighed.

"Edward Elric."

"Oh yeah, right, Edward Elric."

Al stood up.

"Now come on or we'll be late."

"Yay! Let's go!" Ed jumped onto his feet and ran out of the door.

This was going to be a very tiring meeting.

They soon reached the Furra's office and Ed knocked hard on the door.

"Edward! Right on time!" The Furra boomed.

The two boys opened the door and, for some reason, Ed skipped in and jumped into a chair in front of the Furra.

He stared at Ed, clearly confused, and slowly leaned towards Al.

"May I ask what's wrong with him?"

Al sighed for maybe the third time today.

"Nothing's wrong with him sir." Al replied bleakly.

"Okay, well, how are you doing Edward?"

Ed sat and thought for a minute.

"Umm... Al?" he said squeaking a bit at the end.

"We have 180 iPods at the moment when the ones from Amazon arrive that is." Al replied surprisingly confidently.

"Are you sure there isn't anything wrong with him, Alfonse?"

The Furra looked at Ed who was now looking nervously round the office.

"Yeah, he's fine." Al said his confidence disappearing quickly.

"Armor boy, I've forgotten everything."

Al face palmed again.

"Did he just call you armor boy?"

"No!" Al shouted.

"Calm down please Alfonse."

"Brother!" he shouted, "Please go and run into that wall!"

"No way you idiot! I'm not running into a wall!"

"Just do it now!" Al yelled running at his brother.

"Stay away from me!" Ed shouted dodging out of the way, "Go molest someone else!"

"I'm not molesting you I'm trying to get you to knock yourself out!"

During this fiasco the Furra had pulled out a bag of popcorn and started crunching it loudly.

"Just do it!" Al screamed at his brother wildly.

"Never, you creepy metal pervert!"

"No my popcorn!" the Furra cried reaching down to pick it up again.

Just then Ed ran and tripped over falling head first into the bin by his desk.

"Sorry Fullmetal!" he said before continuing to munch popcorn.

"Al get my head out of this damn basket!" Ed shouted, "Now ish!"

"Brother? Is it you again?" Al asked.

"You sound surprised to see me? What's up with you? Where are we?"

Al's spirit fell.

"I wanted to tell you something and then everything went black and now in here. What's happened?"

"It is you!"

Al ran at his brother knocking him to the ground.

"Careful! Oh Furra sir!" Ed said noticing the Furra sat behind his desk.

"You can go now Edward." the Furra sniggered.

"Okay..." Ed said thoroughly confused.

However he stood up and walked away.

"What happened Al?"

"It's a long story!"


	12. Finding Out

"I knocked myself out?" Ed asked clearly surprised at his stupidity.

"You seemed really happy about something, brother."

"Do you know what?"

"No sorry," Al replied, "But it must have been really good for you to run out like that!"

"Yeah," Ed sighed, "We'll probably never know."

The two boys sat on the sofa and Al let all his cats out.

"Al! I told you not to do this anymore! Cats drink milk and I hate milk! Keep it away from me!" Ed screamed as a ginger tortoise shell wandered onto his lap.

"But it likes you," Al smiled.

"I don't care!" He yelled poking the cat, "Get it off!"

"Ed Alex is sat on your iPod and it's on!"

Ed stopped screaming and looked at Al.

"Who and What?"

"Alex," Al pointed to a smoky Tom cat on the floor near the door, "And he's sat on your iPod."

"Ewww! Get it off!" Ed said in an incredibly girly voice.

Al sighed yet again and walked over to Alex, picked him up and gently placed him on the armchair. But before they could get back to the iPod the ginger cat Ed had had on his knee made its way towards his iPod. It pounced on it before biting it and carrying it away.

"Al! Get the iPod! Charge!"

"Brother! It's not going to hurt it!" Al shouted. However, behind him the cat was scratching it and nibbling on the case.

"Stop it now!" Ed screeched jumping onto a chair and dramatically pointing.

Al ran towards the cat but tripped over the rug and crashed to the floor. The cat quickly picked up the iPod again and ran off to all the others. They then had a fight amongst themselves.

"Al... What are they doing?"

Al looked up and saw the cats smacking the phone between each other.

"Fighting, brother."

"Get them off!"

Al went swiftly over to the cats and lifted each of them off the iPod. Ed sprinted over and quickly grabbed his iPod before another cat could get comfy on it.

"Al, my iPods open on alchemy!"

Al quickly ran over before Ed could knock himself out again.

"It's a human! I have a human!"

"Oh! That's good!" It then dawned on Al, "Oh no. Brother, Mustang must have got it when he took your iPod. They think it'll really work!"

"Who says it won't?" Ed asked.

"It's only a game!" Al shouted.

It was too late though. The idea was in Ed's head. He ran out of the door before Al could grab him.

"Wait for me brother!"


	13. Controlling the Forces

Ed ran through the streets of central flinging himself all over the place. He skidded round a corner right into the flower stand.

"Stupid kid!" the fat owner yelled.

"Sorry Ed called back while he carried on running clutching the iPod tightly.

"I'm very sorry sir!" Al said for about the 6th time, "He's got something important to attend to."

"It's okay Al. I understand, when Ed gets an idea he sticks with it!" The stall owner laughed, "You'd better catch up with him just in case."

"Yes, thank you sir."

Al gave him a wave then began to run after Ed again.

Meanwhile, Ed had made it to the central military office's and was running uncontrollably up the marble stairs.

"Oh hello Ed!" Mustang smiled as Ed barged into his office, "Still as short as ever I see!"

"You don't want to make me angry right now!" Ed yelled grabbing Mustang by the scuff of the neck and dragging him up more stairs.

"I demand to know where we are going!" Mustang shouted in his best serious voice.

"To see the Furra!" Ed yelled angrily still dragging the man up the stairs.

"I think he's in a meeting!"

"I don't care!"

Ed got to the landing where the Furra's office was and briskly opened it. Sure enough a small group of alchemists were gathered around the table.

"Edward Elric!" Alex shouted running at Ed.

This made Ed quickly drop Mustang before he got the life nearly chocked out of him by Alex.

"It's... nice... to see... you... too!" Ed said between squeezes.

"Could you please let Mr. Elric go Armstrong," The Furra asked.

"Oh, yes sir!" Alex said pulling away from Ed and taking his seat again.

"Don't do it brother!" Al yelled skidding through the office door.

"Al! Don't embarrass me!"

All eyes were on the two brothers.

"I'll get straight to the point, why didn't you," Ed pointed an accusing finger at Mustang, "Tell me you'd made a human on my alchemy app?"

Gasps flew around the room as each alchemist turned to one another in astonishment.

"I thought you'd find it eventually and it would be a nice surprise!" Mustang replied happily.

"I found it! But I ran into Al and knocked myself out!"

The alchemist's sniggered but quickly stopped when Ed gave them all a glare.

"Furra? Is that why I have to go out and buy all the state alchemists and iPod?"

"Yes it is," The Furra said smiling, "However what I didn't tell you was that you are going to lead the research as your own so you now have your reason to keep your title of state alchemist."

"Thank you Furra."

"Is that what thus meeting is about?" asked a small lack haired man.

"Yes! I want you in this room to help Edward as much as you can. You will need to stay with him at all times! Do you understand?"

"Yes sir!"

Author Note: btw I know lots of people have noticed my spelling but I decided there is no point in changing it part way through so sorry guys!


	14. Getting Close

"Go and visit the fire department and get some fire for this sand!" Ed yelled pointing at the closest man to him, "We need fire for this sand!"

"Yes sir!" the man responded quickly running off.

"Isn't this great Al?" Ed asked his brother who was stood next to him wearing... glasses and carrying a clip board.

"You're very clever brother!" he said happily.

"Soon we'll have the first new human! How's the essence extractor going?"

"Well," Al began leading his brother over to a big machine to his right, "It's going okay but we are a bit behind schedule. We can soon catch up with a couple more people on the job though."

"That's excellent!" Ed shouted giving his brother a punch on the arm.

"Yeah, you're doing very well!"

"I know!" Ed said laughing a little.

"Sir, I have the fire!" the man from before said clutching a concrete tub marked 'Fire! Warning: hot!'

"Go and pop it on the sand over in the transmutation circle. Remember to tip it all out, don't let any go to waste."

"Yes sir!"

"Come and watch Al! You deserve a little break!"

Ed and Al walked quickly over to the circle.

"Testing! Everyone stand back!"

Everyone swiftly and strangely synchronized, took two steps backwards. Ed clapped and firmly planted his hands on the circle. Wind whirled round the group. All of them grabbed their hats and pocket watches as the transmutation took place. Ed took his hands away and the mist floated away to revealed a perfectly formed ball of glass. Cheers rose all around.

"Well done sir!" the group chorused.

"Another successful test brother!" Al beamed.

"I'm so glad it worked. We are one step closer! Hey you over there! Can you grab a swamp please! Oh, and some more sand!"

"What's that for?" Al asked.

"I'm going to try to make clay! Then all we need is Golem and we can make a human!" Ed smiled up at his brother.

"That's magnificent brother!"

"Oh yeah, Al, I was wondering whether, when we get the essence extractor working and we've made the first human, if you wanted to go first?" Ed asked slowly as a big smile spread across his face.

Al's mouth dropped open.

"I'd... I'd love to!" Al said happily.

"Good!"

"Where's my swamp and sand?" Ed bellowed as the two brothers walked along together.

Author Note: Only two more chapters I think. I hope you've enjoyed the story so far and I'm very happy that so many people have liked it! :)


	15. Human

"I need a golem over here!" Ed shouted running and slipping his coat on at the same time.

"Yes sir!" many voices shouted back to him.

"How's the essence extractor?" he asked as he ran passed it.

"It's booted up sir!" a small man said saluting him.

"Positions everyone. It's the moment we've all been waiting for.

Ed ran to Al who was drawing a massive transmutation circle.

"Is it nearly ready Al?" Ed asked smiling goofily at him.

"Yeah brother! I just need to add one more line to it and its done!"

"Are you excited? Where's the life? Quickly! The Furra will be here any minute!"

"I'm very excited brother! I'll have a body again."

Ed smiled fondly at his younger brother as a box of life was brought into the transmutation circle.

"Well done! Where's the golem?"

"We can't catch it sir!" a woman with bleach blonde hair shouted from the fire department.

"Well, it's running over there! Get more people and get it quickly!"Ed yelled face planting a little.

"Yes sir! Sorry sir!" she replied saluting before scampering off after the golem followed by 10 others.

"I hope you haven't been working them too hard!" the Furra laughed as the girl and co. passed him.

"Sir! It's nice to see you Furra!" Ed smiled casually saluting him.

"It's nice to see you too Ed! You've been very quick. I'm looking forward to this."

"Yes sir, the extractor is fired up and the golem is just being caught."

"Good. I'm very pleased Ed. I see a massive promotion for you!"

"Thank you sir, but getting my brother back is reward enough." Ed smiled up at Al and he smiled back.

"We caught the golem sir!" a man said struggling to hold the small, clay creature.

"Good! I'll have to leave you two here. There's a screen over there for you to sit behind and watch. I'll see you in a minute."

"Bye brother!" Al shouted as he left.

Ed walked up to the transmutation circle slowly. He could feel the numerous pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I can do this," he muttered to himself before clapping his hands together.

He bent down and slapped them onto the ground. A wind surrounded him and the circle as the golem merged with the life. His hair whipped his face and his coat flapped around him. A final burst of light meant the transmutation was finished.

The crowd was surprisingly quiet. As the wind Ed saw why.

"It's, it's, it's hideous!" a voice from the group stuttered.

"It sort of makes sense though," Ed said quietly staring at the thing before him.

Author Note: Whooo cliff hangers! Yeah! Last chapter next time! It's so sad! I hope you liked this chapter please review!


	16. Future

Author Note: Last chapter! :(

100 yrs later

The streets were full of chattering people, if you can call them that... There had never been this many people at any time in history.

"Al! Where are you?" Ed shouted from his room.

Al was sat on the sofa watching 'The alchemy awards!'

"Through here! The awards have started and you're nominated for loads!"

"I know but we have to pick up mum and Winry first!" Ed called back smoothing his shirt.

"Okay brother!" Al yelled turning back to the TV, "Which award are you presenting?"

"Um? I think the most improved alchemist or something like that. Why?"

Al turned the TV up.

"After the break we have the world renowned Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric presenting the award for most improved alchemist!"

As the cheers died away Ed emerged from his room. He was... he was... different! He had four arms and four legs!

"Okay okay Al!" Ed blurted out as he scrambled frantically in a draw for his keys.

When he finally found them and the two brothers ran out the house.

"Winry! Mum! We're here!"

Winry rushed to the door with her gun.

"Ed you doofus!" Winry yelled. She shot Ed in the chest and he fell to the floor. Al burst into hysterical laughter.

"Winry! You really shouldn't do that all the time," Al stuttered between spurts of laughter.

"He's always doing things wrong though," she smiled placing her many hands on her hips.

Al laughed and pulled a block of clay and a small amount of life. He laid them down and drew his transmutation circle. He pulled a small machine out of his pocket while creating a human with two of his other hands. He swiftly dug the machine into Ed and then into the new human.

"What was that for Winry?" the new Ed asked cracking his neck.

"Sorry! You were late again!"

"I know, I know! I'm here now though! Let's get going! Where's mum?"

"I'm here darling!" she called coming into view.

"We can now go!" Ed beamed. He had made this all possible!

Author Note: That's it! I hoped you liked it! Please do a final review and please read some of my other stories! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
